Care To Dance
by Kelly Keana
Summary: The male twin of the Watsons cleared his throat as he approached the pretty brunette. He held out a hand, "Care to dance?" / Jogan One-shot


**Hey guys! This is my first Jogan/IDDI fanfiction. I got the idea from the latest IDDI episode and Merry Miss Sis so yeah! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I Didn't Do It**

Logan walked over to the stunning brunette in a long silver dress sitting alone.

Jasmine had not been able to find a date for the dance. Well, plenty of guys had asked her, it she declined to all of them. She wanted to go the Christmas Ball with the guy she really liked. But he didn't ask her. So she went stag.

Delia had been asked by Darren again as she had been sick the first time he asked her a dance. Lindy didn't want a date like usual, but Jackson White had asked her to dance a few songs Lindy now had a date.

So Jasmine was left alone sitting on the benches. This was definitely the worst dance ever.

The male twin of the Watsons cleared his throat as he approached the pretty brunette. He held out a hand, "Care to dance?"

* * *

><p><em>Days earlier<em>

"Guess what?" Jasmine squealed running up to her four best friends Lindy and Logan Waston, Garrett, and Delia Delfano.

"There's a been an outbreak of people going deaf?" Logan replied obviously annoyed by her squealing.

"No," she replied just as annoyed, "Jeremy Greene asked me out!"

"No way! Seriously?" Lindy shouted excited for her best friend and Jasmine nodded excitedly.

"Congrats Jaz!" Delia congratulated her.

"Jasmine can I talk to you for a second?" Garrett asked her and he led Jasmine off into a corner.

"I thought you like Logan? I heard you telling some girl at Rumble Juice that you wished he was your boyfriend," Garrett said.

"What? Um...I didn't say that…I meant that I want a guy who would risk his appearance to make me happy. That's what I meant,". And if it hadn't been for her incredibly good lying skills, she wouldn't of fooled him.

"Oh…okay then. See you later," and Garrett walked off.

Jasmine sighed and headed her first period class as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you fifty bucks to not take her out anymore!" Logan held up Jeremy by his shirt collar.<p>

"You can't pay me! I'm still going to go out with her," Jeremy said exasperated.

"Seventy-five?" Logan tried to reason.

"Put me down!" Jeremy shouted and Logan set, or more like dropped, him onto to the dirt. "Why do you care anyways?" he asked Logan.

"It doesn't matter! But you better stay away from Jasmine, or you'll be sorry," Logan growled.

"Again, why do you care? Do you…do you like Jasmine?" he asked the blonde and the paleness of his face, the stuttering, and the surprised look told him everything he needed to know.

"It doesn't if I like her or not, the point is-" Logan got cut off.

"Don't worry dude. You should've just told me that from the start. It's cool. The way that you threatened and bribed me proves that you really like her. Besides, we all knew that she and I were just a fling, even Jasmine knew that. Anyways, don't worry, I won't come between you and her," and Jeremy started to walk off.

"Wait!" Jeremy turned back around, "Promise to never mention this to anyone?"

"I'll try, but I'm not the best at keeping secrets. You know why everyone knows that Austin had a crush on Ally? **(A&A reference there)** I accidentally spilled the beans. But don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone," he made a 'zipping up my lips' motion and walked.

Logan sighed, Jeremy really wasn't as cool as everyone thought, just a better looking version of Garrett really, that and he uses the bathrooms at school. But there wasn't anything he could do about that, so he walked off in the opposite direction.

But neither of them had noticed Garrett gaping in the background because he had heard everything in the conversation.

* * *

><p>Jasmine stomped down the halls toward her four best friends. "Jeremy dumped me! He said he wasn't interested in me anymore! Who does that?" she said furiously, "And I'm not even mad that he dumped me. I'm mad because what a jerk he is! I can't believe I ever went out with him!" she blew a strand of hair from her face.<p>

Delia and Lindy started fussing over her telling her that he really was a jerk and that they would indulge after school and get smoothies and maybe even ice cream and sit around watching movies, because even if a girl doesn't really like a guy, when he dumps her, it still really hurts. Have you ever been told you're not good enough? Well that's what it felt like to Jasmine.

But Logan barely felt any sympathy. Of course it pained him to see Jasmine upset, but a good portion of him was happy they had broken up. Even if he had had a huge role in it. "Bummer…well got to get to class, see ya!" And he rushed down the halls.

The three girls frowned in confusion and turned to Garrett. who bolted as soon as they turned to him.

Jasmine, Lindy, and Delia were confused, but brushed it off as the bell rang and after another round of hugs, they watched headed in their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Jeremy seemed to find himself in situations where he was held up by his shirt…a lot. There was the time with his terror of a little sister, an angry big brother, Logan, and now Jasmine.<p>

"Why did you break up with me?" she demanded. "I know I sound clingy and all, but what really bothers me is what a jerk you are! You just blow me off like that? Who does that? Do you realize how much that can hurt a girl?"

"Well Logan's the one who-" Jeremy's eyes grew wide and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Logan? Wait, why would Logan want to do that? What exactly did he do?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," he shifted his eyes to the left.

"You shifted your eyes to the left! A sure sign you're hiding something!" Jasmine said the detective coming out of her. **(Another A&A reference :P)**

Jeremy blinked twice, "N-no I'm not," he stuttered.

"Blinking rapidly, stuttering, eye shifting, the three clearest signs you're hiding something," she said.

"Fine, but put me down!" he yelled and after being set down, started explaining, "Okay so at first Logan paid me to not take you out but I wouldn't take any amount of money. And then he threatened me. He said I'll be sorry if I didn't stop and he looked ready to crush me bones. But it wasn't either of those things that caused me to break up with you, I swear on that."

The now confused brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "But why would Logan do that? And why did you really break up with me?"

"I swore not to tell," Jeremy said holding up three fingers for scouts honor.

Jasmine picked him up by his shirt, "Jeremy," she growled.

"Because Logan has a huge crush in you!" he blurted out.

The female of the two blinked in surprise before dropping Jeremy onto the ground and squealing, "Yay! He likes me back!"

"You like him too eh?" Jeremy nodded at her.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I was playing you! I swear, I-" Jasmine got cut off.

"Chill girl, it's cool. And speaking of cool, are we cool now?"

She nodded.

"Good," and with that Jeremy walked away.

Jasmine sighed and clutched her phone to her chest as she walked off, right past Garrett who was standing open-mouthed for the second time that week.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jaz, are you okay with the whole breakup thing?" Lindy asked being the concerned friend she was.<p>

"Yeah, I'm over it," Jasmine smiled.

"Good because we wouldn't want you upset for the Christmas Ball!"

"Ugh, since Jeremy and I broke up, I don't have a date!" Jasmine had never got stag to a dance before, not even in sixth grade when they had their first school dance ever, she had gone with Tyler Reynolds. But that's not really important.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan asked as he and Garrett walked up to the girls.

Jasmine opened her mouth the speak but no sound came out, finally she gave a thumbs up and ran away.

Lindy, Logan and Delia were all very confused and got even more confused when Garrett panicked with all the secrets and hid in his locker, but it was Garrett after all.

"Hey Jaz, is everything okay? You bolted pretty fast earlier today," Delia asked her. The five best friends were now sitting at Rumble Juice sipping smoothies.

"Yeah, just a spaz. I'm fine now," she brushed it off her shoulders.

"Good, oh so Daniel Jackson asked me out today…" Lindy said sharing her news.

"Ooh, he cute!" Jasmine exclaimed and Garrett became nervous because that one comment from Jasmine reminded him of everything he has heard earlier.

"…but I said no." She finished her sentence.

"Why? He sweet, funny, smart, he seems perfect for you," Delia reasoned.

"Well if he tries to touch you again, I can take care of it," Logan said playing the big brother card and this comment of course made Jasmine uncomfortable.

"It's fine Logan you don't need go worry and I said no because I don't like him like that," Lindy said answering the two questions.

"I thought you had a crush on him?" Jasmine asked.

"No, he's not my real crush, you guys don't know who I really like," Lindy smiled.

Logan, Jasmine, and Delia started bombarding her with questions about him.

"Who is he?"

"Do I know him?"

"Is he cute?"

"Has he ever won a pumpkin carving contest?"

"Is he a player?"

"What's his name?"

"Not telling, maybe, yes, I don't think so, no, and not telling." Lindy smirked.

"Please tell us," Jasmine begged.

Lindy smirked again, "Nope."

"I agree with Lindy. I don't want go find out who she likes. I'm have trouble with the secrets I already have," he looked between Jasmine and Logan.

Logan caught on that Garrett knew something about him, "But you're not going to tell anyone those secrets, right?"

"Of course not, well, not intentionally," Jasmine and Logan rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of secrets, don't tell anyone but Amy Ch-"

"I said enough with the secrets! I can't take them anymore! I already know who Jasmine likes, I know who Logan likes, and I know that they like each other, I can't take anymore secrets!". Garrett shouted before realizing what he just said and he covered his mouth.

"Well, I guess they aren't secrets anymore are they," Logan said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry guys, I-" but Garret was cut off by Jasmine throwing her smoothie away and running out the door.

* * *

><p>So suave Jackson White had taken Lindy away and she was dancing the night away with him. Maybe he was her real crush.<p>

Delia was talking to Darren by the punch bowl. Delia laughed and Jasmine saw the twinkle in her eye. She looked between Lindy and Jackson and Darren and Delia and saw how happy her friends were and she so desperately wished the guy she liked, Logan had asked her to the dance. But they weren't there together and Jasmine didn't want to bring her friends down, Lindy said Logan had decided to stay home, and she had no idea where Garrett was so she just sat there, alone.

But soon enough, Logan in a plain white tuxedo emerged from the gym doors and spotted Jasmine sitting alone. He walked up to her and the male twin of the Watsons cleared his throat as he approached the pretty brunette. He held out a hand, "Care to dance?"

Jasmine looked up and smiled at him. She looked into his eyes and slowly took his hand and stood up with him.

A slow song started to play and Jasmine wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and Logan's hands at her waist. Things were silent for a moment.

"Did you really try to pay off and threaten Jeremy to stop taking me out?" Jasmine asked softly, not accusingly or anything, she was just wondering.

"I did. Wait, did he tell you! He promised not to tell anyone!" Logan whined.

"He did tell me that…and he also told me that you have a huge crush on me…is that true?" she asked carefully.

Logan sighed, "Well-yes. It's true, but if you don't feel the same way then I-"

Jasmine hugged him totally cutting him off. Logan was taken back but wrapped his arms around her. After a few seconds, Jasmine pulled back. "You don't have to worry about me not liking you back, the truth is, I've liked you ever since we fake dated," she admitted shyly.

Logan smiled genuinely at her and kissed her cheek.

Jasmine glanced upwards, "Hey, look," she nodded her head towards the ceiling and cliche as it sounds, there was a piece of red and green mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"Well, normally I ignore the rules, but I think I can make an exception for this one," Logan leaned in and met Jasmine at halfway. Their lips touched and moved in synch. The kiss was surprisingly their first kisses and it wasn't as awful as everyone said. It was light and soft and perfect. They pulled away and Jasmine but her lip and looked down at her sparkling shoes.

Logan out two fingers on her chin and lifted her head until she was looking into his eyes. "They say first kisses are awful, but I seem to disagree."

"You know what they say about second kisses?" Jasmine asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know actually, but maybe we should find out?" and he connected their lips again.

**That's the end! I tried to make it kind of like a really IDDI it episode. I recently became and IDDI fan. I didn't like it at first and then I saw Lindy Nose Best and then I became a Jogan shipper and I didn't see Bad News yet but I really want too and then I started to watch other episodes and then I saw the pumpkin episode today and it had so much Jogan in it and I decide I wanted to make this fanfiction and yeah. That's the story of how I became a Jogan shipper/IDDI fan.**

**Sorry to bore you, bye!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
